seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 31
Eien exhaled and crawled out from under Fisker and looked back at him for a moment before repeatedly kicking and stomping on him. "You heavy bastard! How the hell are you just gonna Land on me like that?! Don't you know who I am you worthless garbage! I am a GOD!!" Chrono stood speechless. "That's a little.. Way top harsh don't you think?" "Oh please. You had this mindset once before. Before you realized that you're not the only time lord." Eien looked to Chrono with cold lifeless eyes. "Time cripples ones sensitivity to emotional stress. Now.. The real reason I brought you here.. I know you're plotting against me. I applaud the effort.. But I feel as though it's gone on long enough. I have what I want from the Warlock. Orwell is on my side. All of your allies are falling one by one, and look at my side. The most important thing we've lost so far was Fisker." Chrono cracked a smile. "I see... That's where you're wrong. I felt like I could take you on originally, but now that I'm here I can feel our vast difference in the influence of time. I'm a mere spec within your empire, but this was once my empire. And I plan on taking it right back. You've lost more than just Fisker. Your plan for killing one of our major weapons has been foiled. The mental stress placed on another one has been avoided. Along with keeping Loki on our side, I'd say you've lost quite a bit." Quinn was behind Eien, and slapped the back of his head. "Besides, I'm here, and I'm just as good as you." Eien turned to Quinn and grabbed him by his collar. "You think of yourself highly. I may have been decommissioned for a while, but trust me, I have several techniques that you haven't even thought of. And my current favorite.. Eternity Cannon." A small image of a clock formed in his hand, the hands of the clock started to whir faster and faster before they disappeared and shot out a wave of time blasting Back Quinn. Eien lowered his hand and dropped the scraps of Quinn's clothes. Quinn sat up and held his gut as it steamed. "That's... New." "Please, i'm better at time then the both of you combined! I AM THE GOD OF..." Eien was punched in the face, and he fell over, with Fisker getting up. "I was trying to sleep asshole." "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Eien placed a hand on Fisker and opened a time portal pushing him inside. "Bastard! If he wasn't important I would make sure he wouldn't be born." - Fisker was on the island... 100,000,000 years in the last. A t-Rex was behind him, licking its lips, and Fisker cracked his knuckles. "Great, I don't even remember why I'm here." - "Prehistoric bastard." Eien grumbled. Chrono helped Quinn up and looked to Eien. "Eternity Cannon huh? That's gonna be nice to learn." Quinn exhaled and flinched. "Too bad I'll learn it first." Eien laughed, and pointed his hand at Quinn. "Time too..." "BETA KICK!" Beta drop kicks Eien. "Okay, how are all these people getting in this void?!" - Aetas sat on a rock writing in a book. "Hmm.. Who else should I send?.. He doesn't seem to like Faust.. Or should I send Roku instead?" Eien looked over to Roku fighting off several soldiers. "Hmmm... I'll figure it out." - A figure appeared behind Eien, and looked around. "Where the godamn shit am I?" Chrono saw her. "Great, you." "Oh shut up Chrono, and shove it up your ass." Eien stared at the lady. "I have no idea who you are." Fantasia decked Eien. Eien sat up confused. "It seems as though my opponents get weaker and weaker." Fantasia cracked her knuckles. "Is that so? Well I'm glad I came ready to beat your ass." "Beat my ass? Who do you think you are?" "Fantasia mothafucka!" She kicked Eien in the throat, and began to beat him down with her staff. Eien jumped back and spat out blood. "Sea prism stone. Hmm.. So they did manage to make it into weapons. Shit, now I owe Ing money." "Suck on this!" She shoved her staff in Eien's mouth, and kicked him. Eien punched her away from him and spat on the ground. "I'm not against hitting women, if they get in the way. Chrono is this really your last ditch effort?" Chrono sat in a lawn chair sipping a cup of tea. "Yep." He said nonchalantly. "I honestly wouldn't take my eyes off her if I were you. You see what she's wearing? It's basically armor. That punch was the equivalent of a mosquito." "Are you mocking me?" "If I were mocking you I would've did something about your hair. Or told you to eat a sandwich." Quinn snapped his fingers, and Riker came in, with his drill, and stabs Eien. "Personally, I don't even know who you are... But I know you're a threat, and all threats are too be eliminated." Eien looked up to Riker with a blank expression. "You remind me too much of Del. That's a bad thing." Eien grabbed the drill and a clock started to tuck around them aging Both Riker and Eien. They both fell to the ground and Eien coughed up dust before he became himself. Riker was beat up, but got up, and noticed his arm was gone. "Chrono, fix this." "Not my fault you get your arm removed at age 67. I told you not to gamble with her anymore, but did you listen? No!" "NOT WHAT I MEANT! Make me young!!" "That I can do!" Chrono summoned a clock under Riker as the hands began to tick backwards. Eien smirked. "Not gonna let that happen!" Fantasia charged up to Eien and punched him back. "Bastard messed up my hair." She looked to everyone as they stared back at her. "What?!" "Your hair always looks like that." "WHO SAID THAT?!!" Chrono zipped his mouth and grew silent. Riker was turned 42, and had a large scar on his face to his leg, and he was taller, with hair longer and thicker then Fantasia. He cracked his knuckles, and stroked his beard. "Geez, Fantasia, calm down." "NO WAY... Riker?" "Yes. Fantasia, just be calm, and when you're in a perfect sense of zen... Break. When you break... Destroy every single bone and organ in your enemy." "That's... Not an actually bad idea." Chrono folded his arms. "He finds inner bliss when he was 40. So he's gonna be like this for quite a while. Like almost 20 years." "Shut the fuck up! I'm learning how to kick major ass!!" "Next, when you do exolde, make it quick, any longer and things explode. Let me demonstrate." Riker takes a deep breath, and puts his palms together, and huma. He smiles... And then thinks of Tack. "EXPLODE!" He immediately roundhouse kicks Eien so hard, Eien flies from the island, and lands... On another island, 20 miles away. Fantasia tapped her chin. "So if I explode on Damien, I would kick him to another island... Time to test my theory." Fantasia began to hum, and tried to achieve perfect zen, just to kick someone's ass. She achieved it in 9 seconds. "So how you feel?" Riker asked in anticipation. Fantasia slowly opened her eyes and smiled wickedly. "Damien.. Wayward.. Hedgehog.. And. Jericho.. I'm coming to whoop y'all asses!" "Good. I suggest Kent first... I'm still pissed about that grandson bullshit." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc